elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Lloyd999ify
lloyd999ify is an elevator filmer from Brest, in France. He joined YouTube in June 2011. lloyd999ify is the second french elevator filmer who joined YouTube before The French Elevator Channel who joined in 2012, but after Fabien Pitorre who joined YouTube in 2008. History Lloyd999ify (Lloyd from his real name) started loving elevators in 2005/2006 because in his old school, her teacher had the key of the elevator to go up to the first floor where was the class. After that the elevator riding was his hobby, in 2009/2010, he discovered Dieselducy videos and Benobve videos, because he wanted to know if there was elevator videos on YouTube, and later he started film elevators, in 2010/2011 by his first camera, the Kidizoom, and he had 2 channels, one in DalyMotion (now deleted) and one in WAT.TV (videos deleted but not the channel) he took up with lloyd999 for username but later abandoned it when he created his YouTube account, in June 2011 and found up lloyd999ify he found it very nice. Lloyd uploaded the videos filmed with the Kidizoom. Some of the most common elevator filmers subscribed him, such as Benobve subscribed him. But Lloyd wanted to change camera, because he said his kidizoom was very crap and suck. Before he changes cameras on December 2011, he joined ROBLOX in 2011, and started recording ROBLOX videos, but the problem, was that he lost alot of subscribers, due to ROBLOX, because he recorded only ROBLOX videos! On December 2011 he changed camera, he purchased a Canon Powershot A2200 HD. On March 2012, he decided to clean up his YouTube channel, he removed his crap videos (from the kidizoom) and some ROBLOX videos that he was using the SafeChat when talking in his ROBLOX videos. On August 2012, he was in Disneyland Paris, which he filmed just one elevator, because he didn't have time. On November 2012, he decided to film his first High Rise Elevator, in the Montparnasse Tower in Paris, France, and found it very nice. Lloyd filmed some elevators in 2013, but he still plays & record ROBLOX. On March 2014, he announce that he will stop recording ROBLOX and film elevators again and again, to get his subscribers back, he wanted to change hobbys. And his channel was named Zezx999ify, than elevaBREST by Zezx999ify but later abandoned it because he found that his name copied much the elevaTOURS by dieselducy'' ''so he decided change names to Zezx999ify's productions and than in May 2014 h''e changes his name to lloyd999ify's productions to get his original name back. And his ROBLOX videos were deleted because he decided to really stop ROBLOX. On October 2014, he stops playing ROBLOX because it was very boring. On December 2014, he decided to change cameras, because his quality in his videos were going less to less, he decided to find a SONY Cybershot, the most common cameras in the Elevator Community In Janaury 2015, he changes his camera to a SONY Cybershot W-830 that he found it very nice, and his videos quality were better. In Saturday January 24th he decides to create an official Facebook page which dedicated to his subscribers, and he changes his name back to "lloyd999ify". But he closed his facebook page for personal reasons, its unknown why. He decided to restart the project "The Elevator Forum" which it was abandoned by sumosoftinc a few years ago. Trips: Trips: Milano, Italy (August 2014) Lyon, France (December 2014) Camera history: * Kidizoom (2010-2011) (Still have, but not used anymore) *Canon PowerShot A2200 (2011-2015) (Secondary Camera) * SONY CyberShot DSC-W830 (2015-Present) (Main camera) Trivia * He is an Elevator filmer from France. * Other than filming elevators, he films buses and tramways, and sometimes, takeoffs, landing of planes but rarely. * He is one of the largest filmers from France. * Like Benobve, PostTower and Heritage Elevators, he doesn't like elevators that gets horribly modernized. * He loves Gervais-Schindlers and Vintage's OTIS and Old Westinghouses. * He never talks in his videos. * He films sometimes Skyscraper Simulator. * He also hates a company called ''Endel and ABH. * He used to play ROBLOX and film elevators in ROBLOX. * His favourite brands is Schindlder and KONE. * He can speak English & French. External links *lloyd999ify's YouTube channel *Twitter *The Elevator Forum Category:Elevator filmers who joined on the Skyscraper Simulator Forum Category:Elevator filmers from France Category:Elevator filmers who has Twitter Category:Elevator filmers who has Facebook